Crash Bnadicoot: Mind control
by CrashBandicootAlways2002
Summary: Crash has being hurting peopl. Serious marks and wounds.But when he hurts someone he don't remember. He tries to ask people, but they don't tell him because they are to scared he will hurt them again. Is crash going insane or does this have something to do with cortex? Find out in this wild story. i know the grammar and some of the parts are messed up. I'm sorry about that! :(
1. Chapter 1

Crash Bandicooot: Mind Control

Daddy please don't make me go!

(crash looked down at ruthie tears running down her cheek)

Ruthie please don't make then it all ready is! You need to go with coco, I mean aunt Coco. I can't hurt you again.

You didn't hurt me bad.

(crash started filling wetness on his fur. He could tell that he was crying a little too)

You where very lucky that I didn't hurt you that bad. I shouldn't be hurting you anyways.

I know you didn't mean too.

(ruthie grabbed on to her dads leg and she looked up to him)

Please let me stay.

(Crash scooped up Ruthie and put her in Coco's car)

I love you Ruthie, and I always will. I'm doing this for your safety, not because I don't want you anymore.

As soon as I get this under control, I will come and get you.

You promise?

I promise my dear.

(Ruthie hugged Crash and gave him a kiss on his cheek)

I love you daddy.

I love you too.

Ohh and Ruthie be good for aunt Coco, will you?

(Ruthie started to Smile)

I will daddy.

Promise?

Promise.

(Coco came from behind Crash and put her hand on his shoulder)

She will be ok big brother don't worry that much.

Well me and Ruthie got to go. It's getting late. And I still got to get Ruthie something to eat before we go home.

Oww aunt Coco can we get .

(Coco looked at Ruthie)

Sure.

(Coco went to the other side to get in the drivers seat)

Remember Crash what I said

(The smile Ruthie had begin to fade wen crash shut her door)

(I love you Ruthie, he whispered to himself as Coco's car pulled off)

See this is what happens when you have to dill with a crazy scientist. You hurt everyone you love. You see people in danger and sometimes you can't do anything about die around you and your world starts to fade. My life has changed when Dr. Cortex put me in the Cortex Vortex. He helped me but killed me in a way I couldn't explain. My world will never be the same! This crazy Rollar costar will never end. I'm trapped forever. I put Ruthie. Coco. Crunch, and Aku Aku in I don't watch myself I'll be forced to watch them die. I don't know what I did to deserve cruelty punishment, but at the end of this story you will find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy get up

Chapter two: The Beginning

Daddy are you awake. Come on wake up

Ruthie kept shakingt her father like she was rolling dough with a rolling pin.

Come on daddy wake up!

Crash slowly opened up his eyes, yawned , and looked over at Ruthie

Hey sweet daring what are you doing up so early, I'm supposed to be waking you up!

She smiled and giggled as He yawned again

You sound like a bear when you yawn.

And when he snores.

Coco. Waked in her brothers room, Get up big bro, you got to get dressed. We are taking you out for dinner tonight.

HE looked over at Coco

Coco? How in when did you get over here?

Well your daughter called me at 7:30 this morning and asked me to come over to help her make a cake. You got a special one Crash.

He smiled when he heard Coco say he had a special. He knew she wasn't talking about the cake she was talking about Ruthie.

Don't get jealous Coco you will have one someday..

Whaat. No I couldn't afford for a child. And I don't know how you do either you don't even work!

Actually…

Getting 100 thousand from the president of America from saving it from Cortex doesn't count.

Coco admit it, I'm a better parent then you are!

Whatever. I got to invite Jake to come with us for the dinner.

Ooh and Coco

What?

Why did I have to get up so early?

Bro its 5:30 in the afternoon, I don't think that's that early.

What! How did you keep Ruthie Quiet this hole time?

She stayed quiet by herself, I didn't have to tell her to be quiet.

He looked over at Ruthie

You stayed quiet this hole time?

She smiled and looked at him.

Maybe

Come here you! He said as he pulled his daughter up on the bed .

Hurry up big brother, We are leaving around 6:45 so we can be there by seven

Is Jake riding with us or is he driving?

I think he wants to drive but let me call him and see if he's coming and then we will see about that.

Crash got up out of bed. Letting Ruthies head bounce on to his pillow, rather then the chest she had her head on.

Aunt Coco isn't the place we are going to fancy.

Yeah why?

I don't have nothing to wear to something like that.

She looked at Ruthie and smiled

That's why you should go into my car and checked the back seat

You didn't

I did go look at your new dress

Yay! Thanks aunt Cocoo!

Ruthie raced off the bed to go hug her aunt and raced out to Cocos car. Crash starting staring at his lil sister

How Did you know that she didn't

Coco cut crash off

She didn't have a good dress? Well she is growing up around you. Usng a bow and arrows and sleeping all the time, and

Stop talking about her growing up around me get to the point!

Well, I knew she wouldn't have any Dresses since she is kinda a tomboy. So I bought her a dress on the way here

Ohh… Well that makes since

Yeah guess

They got quiet for about 3 minutes no talking moving or anything just quiet Crash started to get annoyed by it so he said something

Anyways, You got to call Jake And ill go get ready.

OK hurry up Crash remember

Yeah yeah yeah I know have to be dressed by 6:45 Im not 12. Im 28.

Ok what ever I got to call Jake.

What ever

Coco left the room. And Crash layed back on the bed. Looking At something on his phone

Authors note: Hey guys This was the start of the violent turn anyways he didn't be violent in this chapter but maybe next chapter considing Coco's boyfriend Jake is coming to the dinner. Anyways Stay Bandicoot awesome. Next chapter next week or sometime this week if im bord.


End file.
